Where Do Babies Come From
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Marti has a question, everyone seems to be finding a reason not to answer it. Will Smerek give Marti an answer? And why does it upset Casey so much? -ONESHOT- intended to be cute,funny, and kind of random/weird.


**A/N:** Hey! here is a cute funny one-shot I wrote the other night when I couldn't sleep. Little OOC/AU lol. it was 4am and my mind was wandering. I know I should be updating stories, but I couldn't help myself! I have a couple one-shots I'm working on,gah. Well I hope you like it and it tickles your funny bone a little. Reviews equal love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

Marti sat on the couch, stroking her chin, pondering the thoughts and unanswered questions that were currently plaguing her mind; Sir Monks-A-Lot sat beside her, pondering the same things as her.

"Hey Marti," Nora said walking in, grabbing some papers of the desk. She glanced over, and noticed Marti lost in thought. "Something on your mind sweetie?"

"Just thinking." Marti answered deadpanned.

"Thinking about what?"

"You know my friend Marissa?"

Nora nodded, shuffling through papers.

"Well her mom is having a baby."

"Oh, how neat, congrats to her," Nora continued shuffling through papers.

"Yeah, whatever, it's just this got me and Sir Monks-A-Lot thinking...Where do babies come from?"

Nora stopped what she was doing and looked up at Marti. The look on Marti's face was serious, dead serious to know.

Nora let out a cough to clear her throat, "Marti I would love to answer that question, really I would, but I have a ton of work that needs finishing." Nora grabbed her stuff and hurried out the room.

Marti gave Sir Monks-A-Lot a confused look, and walked into the kitchen. She climbed onto to the stool and started tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Hey sweetie," George said coming into kitchen from the down stairs bedroom.

_Maybe daddy will know,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey daddy. Are you busy?"

"Not really," he glanced at her. "Why?"

"I have a question."

"Fire a way."

Marti took in a breath, "Where do babies come from?"

George's eyes widened.

"Uh, babies, they, uh," he looked down at his watch. "Oh my would you look at the time!" he tapped his watch in front of her.

"I got people to do and things to see." Marti looked at him confused. "I mean, I got things to do and people to see." He corrected himself.

He gave a weak smile and went running to his room.

Marti huffed as she jumped down from the stool.

She heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she decided to go see who was coming down the stairs. It was Sam, he had been here hanging out with Derek.

Sam noticed Marti as he walked to the door, he gave a quick wave and said, "See ya later kid."

Marti gave a wave back, but then had an idea; from the look in Sir Monks-A-Lot's eyes she knew he had the same idea.

"Hey wait!" She called out. He stopped and turned to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, shoot."

"Where do babies come from?"

Sam didn't bother saying anything, he just gave a nervous chuckle and went running out the door.

"I ask you Sir Monks-A-Lot, what is with people and this question."

"Are you ready Lizzie?" Edwin said coming down the stairs with Lizzie.

"I guess Edwin," she said rolling her eyes.

They both hopped on the couch and turned on a video game.

"Alrighty! **1.2.3! **Fire at will!" He yelled at the start of the game.

"I told you Edwin, I don't know who Will is," Lizzie said, Edwin just rolled his eyes and continued playing.

Marti had another idea. Maybe, just maybe, her t_ween_ siblings would know the answer to her question.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure," Lizzie said pausing the game.

"Okay," Marti took in a breath, hoping finally to get an answer. "Where do babies come from?"

Edwin and Lizzie's eyes dropped; they shot each other an uncomfortable look.

"Uh," Edwin began.

"Hey, I think I found Will," Lizzie said unpausing the game. Marti rolled her eyes.

She decided it was time to ask Casey, because Casey knew everything. Marti was sure Casey would have the simple answer to her simple question.

"Casey?" Marti said walking into Casey's room; her eyes roamed around, and spotted Casey at her desk.

"Casey I need to ask you a question," she said walking up behind her.

Casey turned around, she had the phone to her ear.

"Casey where do babies come from?"

"Hold on," she said to whoever she was on the phone with. She brought the phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece. "Marti I'm somewhat busy at the moment. Can it wait till I'm off the phone?"

Marti, not happy at all, nodded. Casey smiled and went back to talking.

Marti walked out into the hall way feeling defeated. Why hadn't anyone answered her question? She saw Derek's door slightly open and decided to barge in.

She stomped into his room, sat down on his bed hard, folded her arms, and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's eating away at you Smarti?" She shot him a look.

"I have this question you see."

"Right," he nodded.

"A very, very simple question."

"Of course."

"And every time I ask someone they find a way to avoid it."

"Well, what's the question?"

"You promise to answer it?"

"Come on Smarti this is me we are talking about, when have I ever not answered one of your questions."

Marti thought for second and didn't come up with anything.

"Alright. Smerek, where do babies come from?"

A smirk came on Derek's face, "It's very simple Smarti. You see..."

--

Casey, finally off the phone, came downstairs looking for Marti. She saw her in the kitchen sneaking a few cookies out the cookie jar.

"So Marti what was that question," Casey said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I wanted to know where babies come from."

"Oh, I see," Casey said smiling. "Well Marti you see-"

"It's okay," Marti said cutting her off. "Smerek already answered it for me."

"He did know?" Marti nodded while grabbing herself another cookie. "And just what did Smerek have to say about where babies come from?"

"The stork."

"The stork?" Casey giggled. _Oh to be young,_she thought to herself.

"Yeah, Smerek says when a mommy and daddy are ready the stork brings them a baby," Casey nodded, following along. "He also said they had a special stork detector stick thing that tells them yes or no if he's coming."

Casey smiled, feeling relieved that Derek didn't do anything stupid.

"Smerek also told me, if I ever saw that sorry son of bitch flying around here, I should shoot to kill." Marti grabbed her cookies and went walking off.

Casey just stood there stunned; knowing for sure her jaw must be all the way touching the ground.

Marti stopped and turned, "Casey?" she said, Casey quickly snapped back to realty and focused in on her.

"Yes Marti?"

"Why do you have a stork detector stick thing in your room?"

Casey said nothing. She stood there frozen in time. The blood had rushed out of her body, and she was pale.

Marti just shrugged and went skipping off to her room.

Once life entered back into Casey, she went up the stairs and stormed into Derek's room; slamming the door behind her.

Derek almost fell out of his bed from being startled; which, from the look Casey was giving him, was mixing with fear.

"What's eating away at you Casey?" He said giving a weak grin.

"Derek," she growled.

"Yes?"

"Special stork detector stick?"

Derek let out a slight chuckle; Casey folded her arms, not amused.

"So, will the stork be visiting?"

**END **


End file.
